Ginger's Story
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger is writing The Ginger Grant Story. Hint of Pinger. One Shot.


_**A/N I am writing my own version of what I believe (and also what I wish) Ginger would have written for The Ginger Grant Story. I do think she would want to add romance to her story. I hope you enjoy this little one shot story.  
**_

Ginger frowned at her notepad. Now the world would never know the complete Ginger Grant story. All the things that had happened on the island would remain unknown to all but the seven castaways.  
There was so much she wanted to tell. She wanted everyone to know about the wonderful people she had grown to love as her family. But it was not going to be.

She heard someone approaching and turned her head seeing it was the Professor.

"Hello" He greeted her.

"Hi Professor." She said sighing.  
He joined her on the rock she was sitting on. "You okay?"

"I'm never going to see The Ginger Grant Story." She stated

"What are you talking about?" The Professor. "You are living it."

"I know..but…I wanted to see it on the big screen. I wanted everyone to know about our time on this island. The wonderful people who have become my family."

"And Gilligan's antics." The Professor laughed.

Ginger smiled. "Yes Gilligan's antics."

"They would make quite a movie. Everyone would get a kick out of the flare on the cake."

Ginger laughed. "Yes they would but..that's not all I wrote about him."

"Oh? What else did you write?"

"I wrote about what a generous person he is. When he won that three million from Mr. Howell and wanted to buy us all something. And I also wrote how he was the one who discovered the glue was not permanent. That the boat would fall apart."

The Professor nodded. "That is true."

"And how he saved us from that Japanese sailor. He was amazing. Gilligan does a lot of good things too. I wanted to highlight it all. My intent was not to make him look like a bumbling idiot. If anyone thinks that…"

"I assure you that I never thought that." The Professor stated. "You are not a malicious person. You wouldn't treat any of us like that."

Ginger nodded. "That's right I wouldn't but people are going to want to know about all our attempts to be rescued and I would need to tell them what happened. I can't help it if Gilligan foiled some of them. I know he did not mean too and I would make sure the audience knew that."

"I'm sure that everyone would see that Gilligan is a well meaning person. May I ask what did you write about me?"  
The movie star grinned. "Well Professor…I thought the story was lacking a bit in the romance department…"

Roy Hinkley swallowed. "You…you did?"

"Mmh Mmh." She said. "So….I added a few tidbits.."

"Tidbits? Like what?" He asked afraid of the answer.

Ginger slid on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Well you see while I was talking about how Gilligan and Mary Ann found that sap in the tree…I had to write about how Gilligan and the Skipper got stuck to the boat. Mrs. and Mrs. Howell went to you to find a way to unstick them…You said that it would take an aromatic acidate…And then you went to me…"

"Um..Ginger…"

"And." The redhead continued. "You swept me in your arms and proceded to take in the scent of my perfume.."

"I well…"

"It was so romantic." Ginger said gently kissing his nose. "Don't you think so?"

"I just….I meant I…."He stammered.

"I also talked about Duke. All about our trick to make him believe we are together…How perfectly wonderful it was to be out in the jungle with you…underneath the stars…" She breathed in his ear.

The Professor was starting to feel very hot. "I…Well it did get him away from you." Was all he could say.

"I even told them all about our kiss in the movie we did. How long it was..."

Roy pulled at his collar and was really feeling flush.

"Even told them about that awful Erika Tiffany Smith. Thinking she can just swoop in and take you from me but then how you saw that you could not possibly love anyone but me. You realized this after I showed you all about being more passionate and romantic…Does that sound like a wonderful story?"

All the academic could do was stare at the beautiful woman in his arms. "I..I suppose it does….People would think it…nice."

"Roy…would you mind terribly if I wrote that you are my romance….I have so many more ideas…I want the world to see how madly in love we fell."

"Um…We fell madly in love?" He asked blankly and trying to control his rising temperature.

The starlet began stroking his hair. Her other hand at the open buttons of his shirt.  
"Darling you can't deny there is heat between us…Why do you think I threw my arms around you when that raft was sinking? Or when we thought that weather balloon was a monster….I ran to you."

She then placed a light kiss on his ear. "You must feel that spark between us.."

_Feel it? Did he feel it?_ He was going to die from the heat he was feeling if Ginger did not remove herself from his lap and his arms. And if she kissed him once more…he was sure to explode.  
"I…Ginger…You are a beautiful woman and um of course it would be realistic that I would feel an attraction to you.""

"Just an attraction." She asked softly moving closer.

"Maybe more than just that.." He replied as if in a trance.  
Ginger brought her lips to his. "How much more?" She asked seductively.

"So much more." He replied.

The movie star brushed her lips against his into a loving kiss. He could not help but return her kiss and press the movie star closer to him.

The actress let go and and stood up. "I think I need to add another chapter to the Ginger Grant story." She said before walking away swaying her hips.

The Professor watched her hypnotic walk not able to tear his eyes away.  
Slowly he stood up and collected himself. Wow. He was going to be featured in the Ginger Grant Story. He was going to be her as she put it…romance.

Smile coming to his face he ran off to go find the redhead. "Ginger…Ginger…wait…I have something else for your story!"

The End!


End file.
